Embry Grey
Embry Grey (b. March 25, 2036) is a mutant, a witch and a werewolf. He is the oldest son of Cory Grey and Rachel Qadir, and the oldest grandson of Hulkling, Blink and Dust. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Palmon. Embry is a member of the Grey family, the Darkholme family, the Munroe family and the Qadir family. 'History' Early Years Embry Cory Grey was born on March 25, 2036 in USA and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is oldest son of Cory Grey and Rachel Qadir. He is of American, British, Japanese, Kenyan, German, Nigerien and Egyptian heritage. Embry is the older brother of Devon and Zendaya. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Embry is an Omega-level Neyaphem mutant. Teleportation: '''Embry is a mutant with the ability to teleport himself and within limits a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with him. He teleports by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, travelling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. He consciously determines his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that Embry is unaware of being in the Brimstone Dimension at all. Embry guides himself through the brimstone dimension by an unconscious, natural direction-finding sense. Unlike his great-grandfather, Nightcrawler, Embry's teleportation ability is psionic. When he disappears in teleporting, Embry leaves behind smoke. This is a small portion of the atmosphere of the Brimstone Dimension that escapes while the aperture is open. His teleportation is invariably accompanied by the muffled sound of imploding air rushing to fill the vacuum left where Embry's body was. Embry's powers automatically displace liquids and gases when he arrives in the course of a teleportation. The limits to the mass that Embry can carry with him while teleporting, and the limits to the distance over which he can teleport himself with additional load are unknown. Embry can use his powers offensively by grappling with an enemy and teleporting him or her in a series of rapid jumps. The strain of these "multiple ports" can exhaust foes without superhuman endurance while Embry remains strong enough to continue fighting. *Banishing:' Embry has the ability to manifest the energy for his portals in the form of short javelins, which he could throw at an object to cause it to teleport. He uses this ability both offensively and defensively. Also he can send targets to multiple locations at once. At times he has teleported portions of objects. *Micro-Suction Discs:'' Embry can stick to objects with the surface of his hands and feet. This enables him to scale surfaces. *''Flexible Bone Structure:'' Embry's bone structure allows him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. *''Infrared Vision:'' Embry's glowing eyes grant him a marked degree of heightened night vision as well. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Embry's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Embry's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. Geokinesis:'''Able to manipulate plants telepathically, using roots to form supports, manipulating trees, vines and all other manner of flora to do his bidding. His control over his powers is so great that he can resurrect himself from fatal wounds with plant-like healing. He can also psionically control the movement of the tectonic plates within the Earth's crust. He can create small or large earthquakes by psionically affecting the Earth's crust. Embry can control the whole nature around him, from keeping indoor plants alive to create earth shields and creating whole jungles/forests. Furthermore, Embry has developed the ability to convert geokinetic energy to telekinesis. This was also probably due to the Grey genome. His telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *Toxic Immunity:' Embry has toxins in his blood stream that can make his touch deadly and grants him immunity to all poisons, viruses, bacteria, and fungi. He has the ability to make his lips poisonous, which would kill anyone he kisses. *Pheromone Manipulation:'' Embry's body produces pheromones that make people susceptible to mind control around him. Sand Form: The ability to convert himself into a destructive sand blast by simultaneously transforming the substance of his body into loose silicon particles and creating an explosive release at his center, expelling his sandy mass at high velocity in all directions, then cause his particles to reassemble themselves back into his human form. With apparent telepathic control, he can then move at high velocity resembling a sand storm. The sand storm effect is strong enough to destroy steel and rip the flesh from one's bones. *''Telepathic Resistance:'' He is very hard to telepathically detect or influence while in his sand-like form. *''Enhanced Durability:'' His skin, bones and muscles are augmented to make them stronger and harder than humans; impervious to injury to a certain extent. *''Magical Resistance:'' He is very hard to magically detect or influence while in sand-life form. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Embry's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Embry is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Embry can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telepathy:'' Embry can read and manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals. At first Embry could only “get a feeling” if someone is telling the truth or lying, but as he developed his powers, Embry could in time read other people’s minds. He has the ability to control the low-level demons, animals and paralyze high-level demons. Powers as a Werewolf Super Strength: Although not as strong as a fullblooded werewolf, Embry is much stronger than any human. Super Speed: Embry is extremely faster than any human and can rival any vampire. He can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. Under the full moon, Werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down Vampires. Super Agility: Embry possesses superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Super Durability: Embry can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. He can also exert themselves without much tire. Healing Factor: Embry possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires, even in human form. Super Senses: Embry has extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Anger: When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. Full Moon: Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. High body temperature: Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for some vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Wolf form: Embry can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. Abilities as a Ninja Elemental Techniques:'In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Embry's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards earth chakra, being able to use several high-level earth-based jutsu without hand seals. Embry is also very experienced with fire-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest fire jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). His Kekkei Genkai, by simultaneously using the earth and fire natures, allows y to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing him to attack again while the enemy is distracted. 'Abilities Master Strategist and Tactician: Embry has spent most of her life as a ninja, and being the son of Brian, the grandson of Clarice, the great-grandson of Storm and Nightcrawler and the great-great-grandson of Mystique and Azazel, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Embry has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Embry holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Embry is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Embry is fluent in many languages including English, German, French, Japanese, Spanish, and Italian; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai and Vietnamese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength level Class 50-75: He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 50 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Cheyarafim blood: Although Cheyarafim blood would heal any wound inflicted on any other being, the blood will actually cause further damage on Neyaphem mutants, should they attempt to be healed by it. 'Appearance' *'Hair:' Embry has relatively short black hair. He normally doesn't have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' *'Wolf Form:' As a wolf, Embry is described as having gray fur with black spots, sleeker than the other pack members and swift. His wolf nose is also dark gray, which makes it easy to discriminate the difference between him and other wolves. 'Equipment' Weapons Dual Swords: Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Kenyans Category:Germans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Neyaphem Category:Assassin Order members Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Skrulls Category:Krees Category:Grey family Category:Darkholme family Category:Azazel family Category:Qadir family Category:Geokinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Werewolves Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2036 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Earth Release users Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Royalty